The Gift
by Robe a la Anglaise
Summary: The Sand Sibs have discovered that Gaara has hormones after all - and decide to leave him a little pink-haired gift in celebration. GaaSaku. Oneshot.


*AN: I don't own or profit from the following. I pretty much ship Sakura with _everyone_ and I have quite a few GaaSaku stories lying around… and why not? Gaara is AWESOME*

* * *

**The Gift**

His siblings must suspect something.

Although Gaara had spent most of his life perfecting his ability to tamp down emotions, the drive to do so was predominantly because the emotions he'd felt were mostly negative ones - anger, rage, jealously, despair – and honestly, who wouldn't want to try to suppress those?

But because it was only the negative, unpleasant emotions he was familiar with, he had no experience with the positive, pleasant emotions. He was completely out of his depth now. Feeling these … _soft_ emotions coiling through his chest had him reeling for composure. He'd actually _blushed_ the other day. He hadn't even known that his body was capable of such a response.

But reactions like that were probably _why_ his brother and sister suspected. If it were only a few years earlier he could have ended the issue with a cold look that threatened an extremely painful death. But Temari and Kankuro had gotten alarmingly nonchalant about teasing him unmercifully, perhaps making up for lost time, and even his most murderous glares did little to phase them now. Just last week Temari had been ribbing him about his fangirls and then she'd _ruffled his hair_.

The action was made all the more humiliating by the fact that in the past year or so Gaara had finally hit his growth spurt and Temari now had to reach _up_ in order to do so.

With this growth spurt had come sudden insight into why so many boys his age spent so much time obsessing over girls. Girls _were_ remarkably more interesting than he'd ever given them credit for before.

Unfortunately, most girls were still pretty damn obnoxious, and he could do without the squealing and shrieking in his ear and fawning obsequiousness, thanks.

After several _extremely_ awkward conversations with his brother, who had been on one hand horrified to find that because no one had ever explained sexuality and physical intimacy to Gaara the duty now fell on _him_, and on the other hand ecstatic that his brother _did_ have a sex drive after all; Gaara began to sort out the strange behaviors and emotions he was witnessing and beginning to experience for himself.

Unfortunately those thoughts and feelings almost immediately focused on one of the few females of his acquaintance who 1. Wasn't afraid of him, 2. Wasn't mostly useless and 3. Wasn't _completely irritating_. It was unfortunate that she was so ridiculous looking, but he was apparently so befuddled by all these new _feelings_ that even pink hair was suddenly less silly and more enthralling.

While he still wasn't 100% clear on all of this fussy social etiquette stuff, he had a feeling that attempting to court, or harboring sexual urges towards his best friend's best friend and possible love interest would not end well.

Oh. And he had also threatened to kill her once. And tried to kill several people that she obviously cared very deeply for. But Naruto had forgiven him for worse, right?

It was embarrassing, how often he found himself thinking about her – wondering if she had forgiven him (she had helped save him after all, right?) whether she could ever accept a former monster, fascinated by the minutia of her appearance and character.

But he knew that, as subtle and secretive as he was trying to be, since these new soft warm emotions were not emotions he was practiced at suppressing, his siblings, and others, might have noticed something.

This was probably why Sakura was currently draped artfully across his bed wearing little more than a strategically wrapped length of wide ribbon which had been finished in a large bow across her chest.

He was going to _kill_ them for this. Especially Temari who had probably been the one to lure Sakura to Suna and then (judging from the girl's seemingly peaceful slumber) drug her. Of course it had to have been _Kankuro_ who carried her into Gaara's room and placed her on the bed.

Well, anyway, killing them both would take care of the problem.

There was a note pinned to the bow. Gingerly, Gaara picked it up, trying to stay as far from the mostly naked, unconscious kunoichi as possible. This situation could get ugly really fast if she woke up.

_Dear Little Brother,_

_We know that you think you've fooled us. It's kind of cute actually. But we've noticed your distraction over the past few months, especially when certain Konaha kunoici are mentioned. You blush very becomingly dear brother. During a recent trip to the Leaf village - said kunoici and your sister had a _very_ interesting and enlightening conversation, enhanced by the liberal amounts of sake that the leaf ninja had consumed earlier in the evening. _

_Perhaps you've heard the old saying; In sake there is truth._

_And in sake-fueled truth we have discovered something remarkable: that both you and said Konaha kunoichi apparently want the same thing! So, being the considerate, loving siblings that we are, we have gone out of our way to give you both what you want. Her, naked, in your bed._

_So have fun, and don't be such a tightass for an hour or two. We gave the hall patrols the night off so no one will be the wiser if things get noisy._

_Love, _

_Temari and Kankuro._

_P.S. She tends to hit hard when threatened or angry, and she probably won't be thrilled to find herself in a strange place and without her clothes. Just a heads-up._

Sakura chose that moment to moan and shift on the bed. He was momentarily distracted by the way her nose scrunched in protest, and by the way the ribbon shifted with her movement. That sound, and the way her body arched …

Yup. He was definitely going to kill them.

--END--

* * *

*Peace y'all*


End file.
